


The Collar

by Jinx_Frost



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dom Elijah Mikaelson, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Stefan Salvatore, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_Frost/pseuds/Jinx_Frost
Summary: Stefan stood in front of his mirror, holding the black strip of leather in his hands. Elijah had always been open to trying new things in bed, but this time it was him who suggested it. Elijah always did like his playthings to be dressed up and flashy for him, considering the outfit Stefan was currently wearing...
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 22





	The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this collar kink fic. I really wanted to read one and couldn't find any let alone a smut between them so why not write one myself?
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @elijah-ao3 for updates and to send requests :)

Stefan stood in front of his mirror, holding the black strip of leather in his hands. Elijah had always been open to trying new things in bed, but this time it was him who suggested it. Elijah always did like his playthings to be dressed up and flashy for him, considering the outfit Stefan was currently wearing. He looked over himself in the mirror. Silk black pajama pants with silver seams as well as a long-sleeve button-up shirt to match. And now Elijah wanted him to wear a collar...

Warm hands were suddenly on Stefan's waist and he looked up to see Elijah's dark eyes staring back at him in the mirror. He said nothing at first, just enjoying the chance to look up and down Stefan's body until finally letting his gaze settle on his hands. Elijah smiles and wordlessly takes it from his hands, guiding it to his neck and gently clipping it on. They both stare at it for a moment, admiring it, until Elijah speaks up.

"What do you think, darling?" His low voice calm as ever.

"Not bad," Stefan states, finally reaching up to touch and examine it.

The black leather stood out against the contrast of Stefan's pale skin. Elijah seemed pleased, a smile still playing on his lips.

He wrapped his hands around Stefan's waist and pressed a kiss behind his ear.

"Good."

*********

Stefan's back hit the bed and Elijah was quick to follow, climbing on top of him and taking his lips in a bruising kiss. Wasting no time, he ripped the silk clothing off of him and tossed the shreds away carelessly, leaving nothing but the collar. Stefan lifted his hips to meet those that were grinding into him, desperate for friction and whimpering softly.

Elijah leans back down to kiss him again, moving to his neck. He loved Stefan's neck. Loved to kiss there, to suck there, to bite there, to lick there, it didn't matter. He sucked a bruise into his neck right over the bulging vain only to watch it fade seconds after. He moves down to his nipples and takes the left one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around lazily.

Stefan cries out and arches his back, the friction between their hips suddenly not good enough. But he takes his time, moving to the other nipple and wets it as well. He blows on them, watching them get hard and seeing Stefan squirm.

"Quit teasing." Stefan hisses impatiently.

Elijah smiled and comes back up to Stefan's ear.

"Then tell me what you want, baby boy."

"I just want you." He whispers back.

Without another word, he climbs off to remove his boxers and let his erection spring free. Finally having both of them undressed Elijah rolls Stefan onto his stomach and pulls him closer to the edge of the bed. He's bent at the waist, his knees on the floor and stomach on the bed. The 'pop' of a bottle cap is heard before Stefan can feel his cold fingers pushing into him. He squeezes his eyes shut at the burning sensation as Elijah adds another finger. He starts to scissor them as he's pushing them in and out, adding the third finger before finally removing them all.

Stefan whimpers at the loss but braces himself for what's to follow. His knees are kicked farther apart and he trembles in anticipation. Elijah strokes himself a few times before finally lining himself up.

"Your such a good whore for me, Stefan." He growls as he reaches up to grab the back of his collar and tug a little, effectively choking him.

He pushes his tip-in and the smaller vampire begins to squirm beneath him. He tightens his grip on the collar and Stefan stills. Deciding not to warn him, he snaps his hips forward and buries his dick inside him all at once. Stefan let out a strangled gasp and is driven into the mattress. He pulls halfway out and snaps his hips forward, enjoying the heat of Stefan's tight ass. He thrusts in at different angles, fishing for his prostate. Stefan finally lets out a high pitched moan and Elijah sets into a rhythm. He drives into Stefan's prostate over and over again, doing his best to fuck his little slut senseless.

Stefan is a withering, moaning mess coming completely undone beneath him and Elijah can't get enough. He drives his hips harder and Stefan's moans get louder, encouraging him. Elijah uses his vamp speed to flip him over so that he didn't have to stop. He always liked to watch Stefan's face when he came. Elijah reached down to pump Stefan's length as he drilled his prostate dead on.

"E-Elijah" He squeaked out, barely keeping it together.

"Not yet." He started sternly.

"Please, please, please, please..." He begged with every thrust.

"I said no, Stefan. Hold it or I swear..." He trailed off.

Elijah continued to thrust his hips trying to catch up to his little slut.

"I-I can't."

"Stefan," Elijah warned.

Too late. Stefan's mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back into his head, his walls clenched around his dick, and ropes of white cum landed on Stefan's chest. Elijah came moments after filling Stefan's tight ass with his cum.

"I'm s-sorry," Stefan slurred.

Elijah clenched his jaw and stared down at him.

"Fine. If you want to cum so much like the slut that you are then that's what you're gonna do." Elijah stated.

He left for a brief moment before returning with ropes and started tying Stefan's wrists behind his back. Once he was finished, Stefan felt him push something small into his ass, followed by his dick. He used the tip of his dick to push the small thing against his prostate. Stefan let out a little whimper as it started to buzz and made the immediate connection as to what it was.

Elijah watched as Stefan began to get hard again turned the speed up when he started to whimper. He pulled his dick out but kept it lined up to his ass, patiently waiting. His abs started to flex and his back arching as he turned it up one more notch. It didn't take long for his moans to get louder before finally crying out again as he came. Cum coating his chest for the second time. Halfway through his orgasm, Elijah snapped his hips forward and buried himself as well as smashing the vibrator into Stefan's prostate. He cried out in almost a scream as Elijah fucked him through his orgasm. He picked up the pace and began relentlessly fucking into him with close to vampire speed. He slammed his hips forward with enough force to rock Stefan's whole body forward with each thrust. Unable to form words, Stefan screamed and moaned on deaf ears. Elijah was determined to make him cum until not a drop of cum came out.

***********

It was over an hour later and Stefan had lost track of how many times he came. His whole body ached and he was getting close to what felt like his millionth orgasm. Elijah had gotten dressed at this point and had perched himself in his reading chair, waiting patiently. Stefan's back finally arched for the millionth time and this got Elijah's attention. For the painfully last time, Stefan reached his orgasm, and not a drop came from his dick. 

Elijah smiled in satisfaction and turned the vibrator completely off. Stefan collapsed, his chest heaving. Carefully, Elijah picked him up and carried him to a waiting tub full of warm bathwater. Lowering him into it gently Elijah let Stefan get comfortable before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

And with that, Elijah pressed a kiss to his forehead and left him to rest.


End file.
